


Hallowed Ground [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: writerverse, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Hallowed Ground" by ami_ven.</p><p>"Nothing was ever built where Haven had stood."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowed Ground [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hallowed Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267270) by [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven). 



Length: 1:32  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/hallowed%20ground.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
